Escape From Krypton
by DCgirl
Summary: PG just to be sure. The following story is the beginning. The VERY beginning, with what events unfolded on Krypton that led to sending a certain child to earth
1. Default Chapter

There was a soft breeze flowing through the room, and the setting sun cast a red glow over the world for as far as the eye could see. The woman watched from inside, as the man outside leaned on the balcony, his large hands supporting his weight against the railing as he looked out over the the city. His outer robe, crimson in color with gold markings, flittered in the wind. It was cut so it came just below his knees with no sleeves and only covered the back and front so it showed that beneath it he wore the recovery suit that all kryptonians wore, tailored to him like tightly and formfitting, showing off his broad shoulders. On his wrists and ankles were what look liked silver bracelets. Silently she stepped out onto the balcony and came up behind him, slipping her arms around him. The wind whipped through her shoulder length black hair as she closed her eyes resting against his back for a few moments. Then she asked it. "You look worried beloved. Is it as bad as we feared?" For a moment the man didnt' answer. He just continued to look out over the tall, magnificent structures that made up Krypton's capital. The architechtual wonders caught the rays of the red sun, beautifully casting the most incredible scenary. His voice rumbled slightly in his chest as he asked quietly, "Is Kal asleep?" The woman opened her eyes and let go of him, walking around to his side to get a better look at his face. She fought to keep the conversation light as he was doing, though it worried her greatly. Jor-El wouldn't avoid answering her question unless it were truly bad. "Sleeping like a baby." Jor-El took a deep breathe and could not bring himself to look his wife in the eyes as he came right to the point, "We are dying Lara. Krypton is doomed." Having said that he could finally look over to see her. Her expression was not one of surprise or dismay, but rather one who has finally come to accept a fate that no one would choose. Lara exhaled sharply and moved towards her husband, her lover, and her life seeking the temporary comfort and consolation of his arms. Jor-El for his part moved quickly, wrapping his arms around his wife in a loving, protective embrace. After a few moments Lara ventured a few thoughts outloud, "Then all of us....you and I.....and our child killed." Jor-El used his hands, large but gentle, to lift her face to look at him and said forcefully but with an edge of hope, "NOT our son." At Lara's confused look he replied, "I have a plan." 


	2. Brainiac

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in the first time, I dont' own anything (cept the council), yadda yadda. Enjoy!  
  
Lara stood in the same place as Jor-El was the other evening, her arms crossed over her chest. The morning sun was still behind the building so she had no need to sheild her eyes yet. Once more she went over the plan in her head. She didn't like it but like her husband, she saw little choice. Not if Kal-El was to have any life at all. Thinking of Jor-El she shuddered a little, and not because of the morning wind. If what he did next worked and the Council listened then perhaps all was not lost and Kryptons imminent doom could be avoided. But if it didnt........Lara didnt' want to finish that thought. Fortunately she didn't have to as one of the floating service droids came through the door, "Mistress Lara, Kal-El is awake and asking for you". Lara smiled to herself. Her precious child, who knew how little time they'd have together? "Thank you Keelex." With one last look over the balcony she stepped inside to tend to her son, while sending a prayer to whatever gods may be listening that Jor-El's mission was going smoothly.  
  
Jor-El strode down the sterile white hallway, his footsteps making a familiar tapping sound against the marble like floor. After walking a few yards he turned down the hall on his left and saw the two ominous and cold looking guards in front of the oversized double doors. Pausing in front of them the everpresent computer called "Brainiac" scanned his DNA and admitted him entrance to the chamber within. Jor-El paused a moment to take a deep breathe before he stepped forward, the doors swishing aside immediately, to present his findings to the council. Once inside he walked straight for the dais at the front of the room, passing the sleek vaulted walls and columns radiating with a greenish glowing tint. Ahead of him, was the panel. The eight members of the Triad Science Council, of which he was a senior member. These four men, and four women were his peers and colleagues, if anyone were to understand what he was to tell him it would be them. To say that they were his friends would be going to far, Kryptonians did not nurture nor value those ties any longer. Those were a thing of the past, best left to barbarious ancestors long dead. Though some Kryptonians, like he and Lara, had sparked a more liberal movement seeking to once again bring warmth and feeling to this cold and sterile world. He approached the dais and stopped a few yards away from it, the Chamber had been made with superior acoustics in mind, he could whisper and still be heard across the room. He was addressed by the man in the middle, the oldest and most revered member of the Council, Tav-Ka "Jor-El" his voice was strong and deep commanding complete obedience from those who heard it. "Why have you summoned the Council for assembly? Unlike you and your generation, many of the council members myself included would prefer to avoid public assemblige for health concerns." Jor-El stiffened slightly at the mention of his past attempts of changing the Council's minds. "Your Honor I am not here to press political concerns, my reason is entirely scientific in nature and concerns the People of Krypton's very lives." At this, the council members look to each other and lean in a little more to pay attention. Feeling certain that he had their interest he continued. "Krypton is on a course of self desctruction that will claim the life of every being on in this planet and this system." He waited for the voices of disbelief and general ridiculment to die down before he went ahead and presented his data, "Our ancestors have long since depleted the natural resources of Krypton, destroyed any foliage save that which grows in our labs. Krypton's core......is breaking down." He went on to explain his facts and finally came to a close. As he finished he took in the looks of the members faces. Most were unreadable the few that were had open disbelief written all over them. Shifting slightly in the silence that followed he almost winced as Tav-Ka spoke calling on the computer for verification, "Braniac...do you concur with Jor- El's findings?" Joe-el looked to the floor as he awaited Braniac's answer, knowing that they'd be the same as his. There was a slight sound almost like a whirring as Braniac's persona filled the viewscreen to the left of him the three interconnected dots. When Brainiac spoke his voice was eerily human, smooth and confident, "I am afraid I cannot agree with Jor-El's findings". Jor-El's head snapped up at that and he looked sharply at Brainiac's screen, "What?" Tav-Ka held up a hand for silence but one of the other's beat him to the question. "You mean to say that Jor-El is wrong?" the speaker was a woman in her 30's with red hair and ice blue eyes. Her voice though melodious was as cold as the room they were in. Braniac didnt' miss a beat, "Yes. I have found no such thing in my reports that would indicate such a reaction." Jor-El tried once again to get a word in, but just as before he was cut off by a wave from Tav-Ka "Jor-El...you will not speak of this to anyone. Should there be a widespread panic in result to any disobedience on your part you will be tried to the fullest extent of the law. Do you understand?" Jor-El's fists were clenched tightly by his sides. "Do you understand?" "What about my personal....activities?" "If you wish to....persue steps with your own family you may. Do you understand?" Jor-El nodded, "I do." and lowered his head in failure. Krypton.....was doomed. 


End file.
